


Family Again

by christinawithav



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place after the episode Shadow War and picks up after my other fic Uncertain Times, Scrooge and Webby Talk.





	Family Again

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Takes place after the end of The Shadow War, at the time it originally aired it was still summer and the heat of summer always screws up my muse and real life kept getting in the way.   
Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors. 

***  
Night had settled upon Duckberg by the time they had returned to the mansion, the last forty eight hours had been a whirlwind. 

The family had briefly fractured and nearly split apart and then reuniting to fight Magica and her legions of shadows.

Everyone was exhausted but tomorrow they would begin the process of moving back into the mansion. 

The moon was especially bright on this night the light from it came through the windows bathing the mansion in a small glow.

Scrooge found himself restless, the zing of adventure still going through him like an electric current through a power line.

He never realized how having family back had completed him until the truth about Della had come out and had caused a lot of angry words and actions.

They had pledged to tell each other the truth from now on no matter how much it hurt, to never let anything or anyone ever again split them apart.

Della had always dreamed of going to the moon and nights like these she would lie on her back and stare at it for hours.

Scrooge felt sorrow and silently said a prayer for her, hoping she was at peace wherever her spirit had ended up.

He decided to check on everyone, the boys were asleep in their room, he always saw so much of Della in the boys, each one of them had inherited so many of her traits. 

Mrs. Beakly had fallen asleep on the couch trying to clean up the mess he had made during his binge eating; he knew she would eventually find a way to lecture him for it.

Donald was asleep in a spare room since his boat had been damaged; no doubt dreaming about the new day coming so he could rebuild it. 

Scrooge had never seen anyone love water as much as Donald did, but had quickly given up life at sea to take care of the boys when Della had died.

Scrooge would forever be grateful for him, for all of them.

Just then he thought he heard crying and he went down the hall to Webby’s room. He opened the door and saw a figure sitting on the floor.

Her head was on her knees.

"Webby?" He said softly. 

She looked up and his heart broke at how red her eyes were, he then remembered Lena and felt his own sadness for her.

"Un...Mr. McDuck..." She quickly whispered. 

He held out his arms and she closed the gap embracing him back and she wept and he let her simply just holding her.

He had never been much for emotional displays so he hoped this helped. 

"I can't believe she's gone, she was truly my best friend.”

"I know she proved herself to all of us, you can talk to me about her anytime or anything else you want to."

She gave a little smile, "Thank you Mr. McDuck.”

"Uncle Scrooge, I meant it when I said it,”

Webby looked uncertain and her chin trembled, "But you told me…” Her eyes closed as she recalled his last parting words.

He held her shoulders gently but firmly "I was angry when I told you that you weren't family I know I shouldn't have said it I promise I didn't mean it.”

Webby hugged him happily "Thank you Uncle Scrooge.” 

“You're welcome,” He smiled back, “Now get some sleep, we have a big a day of moving every one back in tomorrow. 

She nodded, feeling some happiness in the midst of loss.

“And Webby.” 

She looked at him

“Lena isn't completely gone; you have your memories of her she'll always be here with you, just like Della is with me and Donald. 

Webby managed a smile and Scrooge helped tuck her back into bed. 

 

“Goodnight Uncle Scrooge.”

 

“Goodnight.” He smiled and closed her door as he headed back out into the hallway.

Webby soon fell asleep not knowing Lena's shadow was briefly revealed.


End file.
